1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to automotive warning devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved engine overheat warning apparatus wherein the same effects an audible warning through selectively positionable switches mounted through an engine compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various automotive warning devices are utilized throughout the operation of an automobile to effect warning of conditions inconsistent with the safe and efficient use of automobiles. The typical or conventional thermal warning device in association with an automobile is frequently inoperative at temperatures prior to threshold damage to an engine and typically derives input signals from a single positioning within an engine compartment. Examples of the prior art warning devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,484 to Kawakatus wherein a warning device is operative in association with various positions associated with various components of automobiles such as a window, a door, a parking brake and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,826 to Catala sets forth a warning device operative with a clutch to indicate proper positioning of a clutch and associated linkage related to transmission members of an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,110 to Davidson sets forth a warning alarm in association with various components undesirably and inadvertently directed in electrical association with a power source.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,513 to Green et al sets forth a wheel chair warning system wherein various switches are operated with a seat, brake, and the like in association with a wheel chair to indicate proper positioning of the various components of the wheel chair during use.
As such, it may appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved engine overheat warning apparatus wherein the same is easily and effectively mounted in thermal communication with various engine components and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.